Retail Woes
by BlissfulNightRain
Summary: I can't wait to quit. AU. Kairi POV.


I never know how to feel on first days.

Am I supposed to be happy? Sad? Nervous? Excited? Some sort of combination of all the above? Well, I guess it also depends on the context.

Today is my first day at CS Maxx, this huge retail chain that sells really cute designer clothes for super duper cheap. I raid that place any chance I get with my friends for a little retail therapy. Quality goods for an inexpensive price? You'd be dumb _not_ to take advantage of that. I mean, sure, sometimes the clothes in there are a little questionable, but do a little bit of digging around and you're sure to find something nice. So, yeah. Conclusion? I absolutely love going to that place!

The problem is, there's a limiting factor to how much time and money I can spend there (or anywhere else for that matter): my wallet.

After recently graduating high school, my parents (Lord bless their little souls) decided it would be a good idea to cut me off. I mean, yeah, they're paying for my college education (I start at Twilight Town University in the fall), but pocket money? Yeah, that's on me.

Now, see, at first, it really wasn't that big of a deal. My parents threw me a huge graduation party, and I made a nice profit off all the money people decided to give me as a congratulatory present. Seriously, who would want an actual, most likely crappy gift over free cash that you can spend on whatever _you _want? But I digress.

After tallying up the checks and cash I got in the plethora of envelopes I received that day, I found that I had made a glorious 20,000 munny! It was gonna last me at least through the first semester of college, and by that time, I would have had some sort of job on campus, anyway.

Boy, was I wrong.

I went broke in two weeks.

My parents stuck to their guns about not giving me any money. I tried using my 'Daddy's girl' charm a couple of times and nearly got through, but Mom's got Dad whipped, so that never worked out in the end. I even tried going to my older brother Riku, who I _never_ go to for things, because he's that asshole that practically charges interest on anything that I ask to borrow. This time, however, he owed me. Douche didn't even give me a graduation present! You wanna know what he said?

"My love is all you'll ever need."

It was when I threatened to cut his stupid long hair while he slept that he agreed to help me. He didn't give me any money directly, but he did talk to our Uncle Snow about hooking me up with a job at CS Maxx, where he's a manager. I was a little iffy at the suggestion, since I've never worked before (besides babysitting occasionally), but I weighed out the pros and cons. Like, sure, I wouldn't be able to chill as much, but at the same time, it's not like I have much planned for the summer. My family's not planning on going on any vacations, and all I really have planned is college orientation in a couple of weeks. So, hey, a job would be a great way to fill that time. Plus, I'd get some work experience, learn a little responsibility, make the pocket money I was (and am) in desperate need of, and hey! I'd get to work at my favorite store! How could I refuse? That was, if I got the job.

Lucky for me, Uncle Snow came through and talked to some of the managers at the local store in Radiant Garden, and after a pretty basic interview they agreed to hire me for the summer! There was, of course, a special rule.

I have to come back once a month during the school year to stay on payroll—either that, or I would have had to transfer over to the store in Twilight Town. I wasn't really feeling the whole working during school thing to begin with, so I went with the first option. I mean, I'm planning on coming home every couple of weeks anyway, since my school's not too far, so it should fit into my schedule.

So, that all said and done, one of the managers—this sweet lady named Aqua—called a couple of days ago and told me what day I would start, which, as I've established, is today.

I don't really know how to feel, but I guess I don't really know what to expect, either. I mean, I love shopping there, but working there is more likely than not a totally different experience. I guess I won't know 'til I get there, right?

See, normally when I shop there, I don't really talk to the associates. Part of it's 'cause I know the place like the back of my hand, but they also seem pretty busy a lot of the time. I've seen workers come and go there, and I'm not really sure what they're gonna be like. I'm sure they're not _all_ bitches or assholes. I hope.

Well, if anything, it's all about the money, right? As long as I'm getting paid in the end, I'm sure I'll be able to put up the shit that gets thrown at me. I mean, come on, I live with Riku of all people. I'm an expert at handling that kind of stuff.

"Are you coming down any time soon? You gotta be there in like, fifteen minutes, right?" I hear said person calling from downstairs.

Ah, crap! I didn't realize I was cutting it that close. One last check in the mirror—pink sundress and a white cardigan should be good enough for my first day. I don't want to be too overdressed, but I don't want to look like a scrub, either. Hair looks pretty smooth, and the teal handbag I have slung over my shoulder completes my ensemble.

"Kairi!" I hear Riku call again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yell back, as I open my door to leave my room.

Well, here we go.

* * *

><p>"Man, I come home from a long day at work and first thing I get to do? Not relax, or eat, or watch a little television, or even go for a run or something like a <em>normal<em> person, oh no. I have to take my little sister to work!" Riku whines.

"Oh, quit being such a queen and keep driving," I scoff. CS Maxx is about a ten minute drive from my house. We're barely halfway there and all I've heard from him is his bitching, moaning, and complaining about what a total burden I am on him and his totally important, superior life.

"Seriously, you owe me," he mutters under his breath.

"Well, how about you give me some driving lessons?" I retort. Yep. I'm an eighteen year old girl without a driver's license? Why?

"Pfft, if you can supply a car. Like hell I'm gonna let you drive Destiny." That's why.

"What makes you think I'd ruin Destiny?" I pout. Oh, yeah. Riku named his old, banged up, navy blue Honda Civic (which he got as a hand-me-down from Dad about five years ago, when he was a senior in high school) Destiny. Pretty sure it's after one of his favorite porn stars, but that's none of my business.

"I've seen you play Mario Kart, and that is some sad shit," he says, casually.

"Oh, come on, since when is that a litmus test for how bad of a driver someone's gonna be?" I glare incredulously at him. "I mean, sure, I'm horrible at the game, but so are our parents and they've been driving for years!"

"Why don't you ask them to teach you?" he asks.

"Mom refuses to, just like she did with you, and Dad's always busy with work and stuff," I shrug.

"Well, guess you're gonna have to wait 'til you and all your little friends turn 21 for someone to teach you, then."

"Well, looks like you're gonna have to be my chauffeur 'til then," I smirk.

"I demand 40% of your pay, then," he smirks back.

"Hell no! You work for your own money!"

"A little more never hurt. Although, then again, you're only gonna make like, what, 1,500 munny a week? I guess it'd be a crime to take from that meager salary."

"Yes. Yes it would." Ah, minimum wage. I'm sure my pay will go up in no time, though!

"Damned traffic," Riku groans. We've come to a stop at the four-way intersection right before Midgar Plaza, where CS Maxx is. I take a glance over at the clock on his dashboard and—

"5:58?! There's only two minutes left! I'm gonna be late!" I panic. Ah, crap! I can't be late on the first day, that's gonna look so bad!

"Calm your tits, the clock's ahead by two minutes," he deadpans. "The signal will open up in no time."

I shoot him a glare, but internally, I gotta say I'm relieved. This signal better turn green in time, though.

I lean back in the seat and look ahead through the windshield and watch the cars dart by ahead. This intersection is always so busy, but I never realized how irritating that could be—I mean, I never really cared about being late for school, and that's pretty much the only place I ever actually needed to get to on time. Sure, my mom would chew me out for waking up ten minutes late and having to drive me since I missed the bus or whatever, but it's not like the administration really cared. Now that I'm apparently a working woman with actual responsibilities? Pressure's on.

I nervously eye the clock once more. 6:00…so in actuality, it's 5:58.

"Gah, darned signals!" I exclaim. We're cutting it way too close for comfort! Definitely have to start leaving a little earlier in the future. Shit, I really hope I'm not late!

"Relax, it just turned green," Riku reassures, as the car in front of us begins to go.

"Step on it!" I bark. He complies.

"I got it, I got it." He veers quickly into the direction of the Plaza, and smoothly makes a right turn into its parking lot. I gotta say, I'm pretty glad Riku's a good fast driver. Maybe I do owe him one.

Ha, yeah, right.

"Alright, don't screw up," he quips as he pulls in near the curb up in front of the store.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Be sure to pick me up at ten!" I remind him. He just nods and waves me off as I open up the car door. I take out my cell phone to check the time as I slam the door shut. 5:59? Just in time!

"Hey, be careful with Destiny!" I hear Riku's muffled voice yell from the car as I start towards the store entrance. I just roll my eyes as I stroll inside.

Time for my first day to begin.

…If the stupid automatic door would open! Seriously, my nose is practically touching this thing! Why isn't it opening?!

"Look to your right, you idiot!" I hear Riku yelling behind me. I turn around to see him still parked there, window rolled down.

"Could you just leave already?!" I glare at him, as I turn to the direction he told me to look at and…oh…

I turn back to look at the door I'm standing in front of, and only then does the huge "OUT" sticker make its appearance. I swear that thing wasn't just there.

Well, this is embarrassing.

"What was the highest level of education you specified on your resume, again?" I hear Riku cackling. I choose to ignore him. Because he's an asshole and he just doesn't need that attention. I walk over to the stupid "IN" door, which totally was _not_ there five seconds ago, and sure enough, this door opens up when I'm within a couple of feet of it.

I'm sure no one else saw me.

I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down and walk in. Can't look angry on my first day, right? Immediately, I see a blonde girl standing in front of a cute little furniture feature. I love to lounge on it whenever I'm here shopping. Those sofas are so darned comfortable!

"Welcome to CS Maxx!" the girl warmly greets. I can see the purple lanyard and nametag hanging around her neck, as well as the radio headpiece—a CS Maxx sales associate trademark."Need help finding anything today?"

"Oh, hi!" I reply. "Actually, I was wondering if Aqua was here?" From what I know, besides her being a really nice lady, she's also apparently in charge of giving all the new hires their orientation.

"Sure, I can check for you," she chirps. She presses the button on her little microphone and asks for her.

This girl seems so sweet! And then the one manager I know is pretty great, too? You know, if all the other workers are this awesome, I don't think it'll be too bad working here.

"Hey," the girl grabs my attention, "she's just wondering who she's expecting?"

"Oh, I'm Kairi Estheim! I'm here for my orientation and stuff!" I beam.

"Oh, wow, I didn't know we were still hiring people!" Hehe, perks of having relatives in the industry. "I'll let her know! Take a seat here, she should be up in a minute or two." She gestures to the little sofas behind her.

"Alright, sounds good!" I walk over and sit down while she once again calls over her radio headset. I look around in my seat and examine the store. This CS Maxx isn't quite as big as the one Uncle Snow works at—then again, apparently that's the one that the people at the home office or whatever work near, so I guess it makes sense that that one's huge. Still, this one's not _that_ small. In all honesty, the smaller, the better in this case. Less walking around for me!

It's a pretty well-lit place, I must say. The music could be better; I mean, I know my dad has a thing for her, but Julia Heartily is a little too old-school for me. We need some Utada Hikaru up in this bitch! Maybe I could make a request?

Well, not like I can really do much about it right now. Can't offend whoever's crappy taste in music (I do love my dad) this is before I actually start my job; that'll look bad. I recline in my couch and take a look at my surroundings. The entrance where I came from and am now sitting like ten feet away from is located in the front left side of the store; directly behind me are little shelves stacked with shoeboxes, with a display of each shoe up on top. I notice a guy with bright red spiky hair—so brilliant it almost puts my own auburn shade to shame—on a little wheely chair, organizing each box. I hear him humming to himself, although the expression on his face suggests that he'd rather be anywhere but here. I guess I can empathize; this _is_ work after all. And besides, most guys aren't exactly as excited about clothes and accessories as most girls are. Actually, I really can't wait to check out some of those heels on the clearance shelves mounted against the wall! Those golden gladiator ones dead in the center definitely have my attention.

"Kairi, right?"

"That's me!" I reply enthusiastically, as I get up to shake Aqua's hand. I have to say, I've met this woman twice already—once for my interview, and another time to get some of my paperwork done—and she never fails to blow me away with her looks. I don't think I've ever seen anyone pull off blue hair the way this chick does. She's so badass, but she's got that really sweet smile and those heartwarming eyes and oh my goodness that body! This woman's practically a model! Riku would drool at the sight, I'm sure.

He disgusts me.

"I'm so excited to have you here!" Aqua beams. "Come, follow me to the back, so we can start on your orientation!"

"Awesome!" I reply, as I start walking behind her down the little aisle parallel to the shoe section; parallel to it is the huge women's department. So many cute shorts and tops and sundresses! Definitely have to come check this stuff out after this orientation stuff is over.

"You excited for your first day?" Aqua asks.

"I guess! I don't really know what to expect," I respond.

"I'm sure you'll have a good time. We've got a pretty chill crew closing tonight," she reassures. "Although, you're gonna be closing in sportswear, our biggest department, so I hope that's not too overwhelming! Naminé—that girl who called me over and who's on welcome duty for the hour—is in that department tonight, too, so I'm sure she'll be of plenty of help." Oh, so that girl's name is Naminé. Like I said, she seems pretty sweet, so I totally don't mind working with her!

Although, sportswear? I'm surprised that that's the biggest department. At first glance, and after just spending all the time I have here, you'd think the women's department would be the biggest. But, hey, Aqua's the expert here. I guess she knows what she's talking about.

We go take a right turn and walk between the end of the whole women's area, which is loaded with swimsuits that I also totally need to check out when I get the chance back here, and the start of the home accessories department. There are shelves upon shelves lined with pots, pans, dining ware, stationary equipment, pillows, bed stuff, shower stuff, and I'm sure a whole bunch of other stuff that I can't see towards the back. As we walk further, we come to the small little furniture department. It takes up the back right corner of the store; it's a pretty open space, filled with a few different chairs and coffee tables and the like. I don't really see the point of this section, to be honest. On the other side of this plaza is another store under the 'CS' brand—CS Home and Design, usually shortened to 'CSHD', which is full of furniture and domestic stuff and the like. I guess if you have the money, you can do what you please.

…Like paying your employees well, right?

"Alright, we turn here!" Aqua chimes, as she points to an open door to our left, which leads into a little hallway. I follow her as she goes in. "So the bathrooms are back here," she gestures to the left, "just in case a customer asks. At the end of the hallway here we've got the employee break room!" Alright, gotta make a mental note of this area, then. Seems pretty important.

We end up at a big door with a keypad where the doorknob should be.

"Well, now that you're an employee with us, you're privy to the password that opens up the door," she winks. She sounds like this is the biggest deal in the world. I mean, I guess it kind of is. Well, not for the world, but for the store. I have a feeling the break room's probably gonna be my favorite place here. I'm gonna be on my feet for a lot of the time, so this is gonna be a great place to just kick back and relax. Uncle Snow told me that they usually have a nice TV, mini-sofas, and free food and coffee for the employees in there! Even if working here becomes a drag, at least I'll have that to look forward to, right?

Aqua begins to punch in the numbers. I watch her index finger hit 4, 1, and 1 again. That's not too hard to remember, at least!

"We change up the number sometimes, but you'll be made aware when that happens," she says, as the door clicks and lets out a 'beep.' She turns the handle and pushes it open, and we walk inside. I'm greeted by a room that's…

Not what I was expecting. At all.

I don't see a TV or food or sofas. Nope. It's a plain white room, with what looks like two foldable tables in the middle surrounded by the same chairs I'm pretty sure we had at our desks in middle school. Right in my face is a little nook in the corner for a bunch of little dark blue lockers. Damn, I thought I would be done with this crap after high school was over!

"Here are our lockers," Aqua beams, as if this is some information foreign to me. "Yours is…" She digs a piece of folded paper out of her pocket and smoothes it out, as she squints her eyes to read it. I wonder if she needs contact lenses? "Number ten! Locker number ten." She walks over to said locker. "Here's your combination and everything!" She waves the paper at me as I walk over.

Well, at least I get a top locker. It's the little things, right?

"Your combination is 25-10-1…do you need any help opening up the lock?" she asks.

"No, I got it!" I reply. Lady, I've become a pro at this shit. Four years of high school, as specified on my resume, remember? I expertly turn the little knob on the lock, and, voila! I get it open. I should get an award.

"Awesome! You can keep your purse and other belongings in there, while you're working," she says. "This paper has some break room information, as well as your locker combo just in case you forget it." She hands it to me. I skim over it quickly. Too many words for me to read right now, ugh.

Be polite, Kairi, you little shit, be polite!

"Ah, thanks!" I reply. "I'll definitely hold on to this." I stuff it into the pocket of my cardigan as I proceed to place my beloved handbag into my locker. I'll miss you, you awesome out-fit completing accessory, you.

"Great, now let's get started with your orientation!" she claps. Damn, how does she have so much energy? Two minutes in this place and I already feel my energy level draining down. This room is like a dementor, holy crap.

…I'm still a little emotional about the last Harry Potter movie, okay?

"Here, take a seat!" She pulls out one of the big navy blue plastic chairs with metal legs that I thought I'd never have to sit in ever again. I just smile as I politely take her offer.

"So, is this going to take very long?" I ask respectfully. Part of me hopes it'll take a while so I don't have to get out and actually work, but then again, I'm kind of scared that this is going to be hellishly boring.

"It'll take about a half hour," she replies as she walks over to—_Oh, hello!_ There is a TV! Albeit, a really retro looking one that looks like the one we had when I was still in like, the fifth grade. It's on a wheely platform, and has a built-in VCR and DVD player. I gotta admit, those things are pretty nifty. They should find a way to do that with a modern flat-screen.

I should totally become an engineering major.

"So," Aqua starts, "I've got a couple of videos to show you about certain protocol and whatnot, and then I'm gonna go over a few other things, a little paperwork, and then you get your badge and radio and you are ready to start!"

"Great!" I reply. Alright, clear out all the negative emotions, Kairi. This could be totally informative and very useful for you in the future, so _pay attention!_

* * *

><p>At least that wasn't a total waste of time.<p>

Okay, fine, I started daydreaming about halfway into the videos, and then I only paid attention to about 40% of what Aqua said, but hey, at least I retained _something._ If you're in the backroom, don't do any heavy-lifting on your own. Count _all _the clothes and keep an eye on every customer in the fitting room. Report anything suspicious. Block off any dangerous areas due to spills, items breaking and the like. Easy stuff. I'm sure the rest will just come to me.

The most important thing is that I'm here, with a purple lanyard around my neck, nametag against my chest, radio in my pocket, and earpiece in, well, my ear. I look like a CS Maxx employee!

"And remember, don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions, either by finding one of us or by using your radio!" Aqua assures. "We're always happy to help. And don't worry if you don't know something, it takes time to learn all this stuff. That's why we've got that little "In Training" badge attached to your nametag!"

Ugh, I wanted to forget about that little detail. Nothing says "I'm a n00b" like this badge here. Can't wait to rip this little shit off.

"Alright, let's get you punched in!" Aqua chirps, as she walks over to a computer in the corner of the room. She moves the mouse around a little to get the screen to pop up. There's a prompt asking for a username and password. "So, we've got a username and password for you, it's in that paper I gave you earlier."

Paper…? Oh, right! The one in my cardigan pocket.

"Oh, okay!" I shuffle around my pocket and unfold the paper when I retrieve it. Let's see…'k_estheim', password: 'firetorch56121.' Let's see how long it takes for me to memorize that one.

"So, you can punch that in here anytime you want to check in and out of your shifts," Aqua explains. "You also want to use it for your lunch breaks—whenever you have a shift longer than 6 hours, you get a 45 minute unpaid meal break. You need to punch out and back in for those, or the government won't be too happy with us." Well, thank you, government, for insuring my right to a lunch break. That's one thing you've gotten right.

"Sounds good," I reply, as I walk over to punch in my username and password.

"Great, your first punch-in!" Aqua congratulates. "If the system ever freaks out or something, just take one of those scrap papers in bin next to the keyboard over there and just write your name and the time; a manager will take care of it."

"Alright, thanks!"

"Now that we're all set here, I'll give you a little tour of the store, and then it'll be time for you to get started!" Oh, the joys. Well, who knows? Maybe it won't be as bad as I think it is. Not like those boring videos were set in actual real situations, right? Come on, be positive, Kairi!

Aqua pushes open the big, heavy door and leads me back out into the hallway. I follow behind her like I have been for the past…however long it's been.

"Alright, so this here is the domestics section," she says, as she points out the shelves I alluded to earlier, with all the decorations and home stuff. "We don't always have a person scheduled here…tonight, Roxas is in that section, though. I think he's in the backroom, that's where the domestics employees spend a lot of their time because all the goods that aren't on display—which are a lot for this section—are back there."

"Sounds good." Okay, Roxas. Home employee.

"Now all these women's clothes, from juniors, athletics, women's, petites, dresses, to plus-sized? That's all sportswear, which is where you're gonna be tonight." Her arms spread out as she emphasizes all the feminine stuff that basically takes over the store. Wait…

"Oh, I thought when you said 'sportswear,' you meant the athletic department!" I blurt, before I catch myself. Damn, I hope that didn't sound dumb. I mean, it shouldn't. Who puts the word "sport" in something that doesn't have to do with athletic crap? That's just dumb.

"Oh, I get that all the time!" Aqua giggles. "You're right, I don't get why they call it that. But the athletic clothes are called 'active wear' here!"

Well, as long as the clothes are cute, I guess it doesn't really matter what you label them as. That's what I'll tell myself, anyway.

"So, you and Naminé will be working will be working in this section tonight. She should be around here somewhere! I'll show you the rest of the store before I call her over." She begins walking down towards the men's section, on the right side of the store. "This here is the kids' and men's section," she explains, as if it weren't obvious. "There are toys, kids' clothes, men's clothes, and then men's accessories here. Oh, there's Ventus!" She points out a scrawny, tan kid with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, going through a rack of some kids' clothes on sale. He's kind of cute.

"Hey there, Aqua!" he cheerily replies. Oh, that smile is absolutely adorable! "Hmm, don't think I've seen you before." It takes me a second to realize he's looking at me.

"This is Kairi, our new sportswear associate!" Aqua introduces me.

"Hey there!" I greet.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Kairi," he replies, as he sticks out his hand. I reach out and shake it. "Looking forward to working with you!"

"Yeah, you, too!" Aww, he seems really nice, too! So far, everyone has been. I need to stop being so negative, I bet this is gonna be great!

"Well, keep on doing what you're doing, Ven, see you soon!" Aqua chimes, as she whisks me away. Ven waves and continues going back to whatever he was doing.

"So, it seems like there's a lot in that department," I observe.

"It seems like a lot, but it's honestly not that bad. The departments are pretty small," Aqua explains. "A lot of the time, Ventus or whoever is in the men's department will get done pretty early, so he or she can help you clean up in sportswear so we can get done closing in time!" Wait, cleaning?

What did I just get myself into? Kairi does not clean.

Unless her mother threatens her with a belt, that is.

My mom's an immigrant from Gran Pulse. They do things differently there, okay?

"Don't worry, the cleaning's usually not too bad, especially since you have Naminé by your side tonight," Aqua assures, as if she's reading my mind. "Anyway, if you follow me up front here, we've got the registers!" I look up ahead to see a few shelves with all the knick-knacks that I end up indulging in while I'm checking out. I've got to say, from a sales perspective, that's probably one of the smartest things I've seen this company do. I don't know if that really says much, though. Guess I'm gonna find out.

Behind the shelves are the six registers; only registers 3 and 5 are opened. I see a person at each one, each helping a customer. There's no one else in line, so I guess they're pretty relaxed. Behind register 3 is this tall, kinda broody-looking tall pale-skinned guy with gray, emo-looking hair. Like, sorry, I really don't know how else to describe it. It kinds suits him, though. I guess. I can't really see his face. To his right at register 5 is a petite, cute girl with short black hair and big blue eyes. She seems pretty spunky, the way she's chatting up the customer. Or maybe it's just 'cause she's surrounded by all the seemingly gloomy broodiness? Don't judge a person 'til ya know 'em, Kairi. Guess I'll just have to wait and see. Ha, I should take a shot for every time I say that.

I crack myself up.

"That's Xion," Aqua says, pointing to the girl cashier, "and that's Zexion."

"Xion and Zexion, got it," I repeat to myself.

"They look pretty busy right now, but I'll be sure to introduce you in a bit!" Aqua beams. "Two more things: shoes and the fitting room!" She leads me back to the shoe department, where I was sitting pretty close to earlier when I first came in. "Huh, I guess Axel's on break. He's the guy working shoes tonight. You'll need extra training for this department, though, so I wouldn't worry about this area too much. Now, the fitting room? You'll be spending a lot of time there."

"I already spend quite a bit of time there, if ya know what I mean," I giggle. Gotta come off as cute and funny, right? Everyone loves that!

"Ah, yeah, I can never buy something without trying it on!" Aqua replies, as we walk into the middle aisle of the shoe department, which leads to the entryway of the fitting-room which I am all-too-familiar with. I see a girl with some really long, thick black hair organizing some clothes on a rack. How the hell does she manage that shit? That's talent.

"Hey, Amaya, meet our new associate, Kairi!" Aqua introduces me. The girl turns around with a huge smile and big, lit up green eyes.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" she greets.

"You're probably going to be working together a lot tonight," Aqua explains. "Your job, Kairi, also includes emptying that fitting room rack Amaya over here is organizing. Naminé—who I'm gonna call over right now—will explain everything."

"Okay, sounds good!" I reply. Aqua smiles as she presses the button on her microphone. I hear her over my headpiece as she pages Naminé to the fitting room.

"Be there in a sec!" Naminé replies.

"Alright, you heard her," Aqua affirms. "Stay put and she'll be right here, and then, you can get started! Let me know if you have any questions, I'm just gonna go to my office for a bit. Amaya, stay here with Kairi!"

"Not like I can go anywhere," Amaya quips, good-naturedly. Oh, yeah! One thing I learned: fitting room can never be left unattended. See, I learned something!

"See you soon!" Aqua says, as she walks out.

"You ready for your first day to _officially _begin?" Amaya asks cheerily, as she goes back to organizing her rack.

I guess that's the million dollar question.

Am I?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, hey guys, I'm here with another _new fic!_ I was debating on waiting finishing up 'A Date With My Best Friend's Sister(s)' (which you shout _totally_ check out if you like this), but the idea wouldn't leave my mind! _  
><em>

This chapter was a lot longer than I anticipated, but I felt like I needed to describe a lot. Let me know what you thought of that! There's definitely going to be much more action and cynicism ahead, though.

I didn't delve too deep into most characters, but I got _most _of the main cast down here. People are going to come and go, and of course there still are a few major characters to come into play *cough*Sora*cough* but they'll be here within the next few chapters. And it's not a blissfulnightrain fic without Amaya. Don't worry, her role will be subsidiary like everyone else's besides Kairi's in this one if you're not an OC fan. :) Let me know what you think in a **review** and so you can find out how Kairi's first day (and the rest of them) go!


End file.
